A Goodbye
by Cho Hyun-ae
Summary: Aku hanya berharap, entah kapan suatu saat nanti, kami dapat bersama sekali lagi. Tanpa peduli apa pun, tanpa peduli siapa pun. Kyumin/ Hurt-angst. oneshoot. well, is it a goodbye?


**A GOODBYE**

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Hurt/ angst

Warning : YAOI, typos, OCC, DLDR.

* * *

><p>Aku pernah berpikir, betapa bodohnya saat seseorang merelakan perasaan cintanya terbuang begitu saja hanya demi membahagiakan orang lain. Banyak orang menuliskan kisah seperti ini di novel? Lagu? Atau puisi mereka dan aku percaya bahwa kisah seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata.<p>

Bukankah manusia adalah makhluk egois? Kebahagiaanku tentu lebih penting dibanding perasaannya atau siapa pun. Aku yakin jika suatu saat nanti aku diharuskan untuk memilih, aku akan menunjuk apa yang membuatku bahagia bukan menderita demi senyum dirinya.

Itu pemikiranku, sebelum aku bertemu dan mengenal dirinya. Lee Sungmin, hyung, roommate, member se-grupku, dan juga namja yang aku cintai.

"Kyuhyun.. Boleh aku bicara"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar laptop dan melihat wajah manisnya menyembul dari balik pintu manis yang kurindukan. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat, semua ini pasti akan terjadi. "Tentu, masuklah Min."

Blam.

Ia mendekat dan duduk diatas kasurku, aku tahu apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Semua itu sudah tertulis jelas diwajahnya.

"Kyu, kau tahu.. kita sudah sama-sama dewasa, aku akan berumur 30 tahun dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Kita .. tidak lagi berada dalam usia yang bisa berbuat sesuka hati, atau memimpikan sesuatu yang mustahil." Ia menunduk dan memainkan kuku jarinya.

"Kebersamaan kita merupakan hal mustahil untukmu?"

"Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir Kyuhyun-ah. Aku harus berkata bahwa suatu saat kita memang harus berpisah. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi, namun semakin aku menahannya, semakin aku bergantung pada keadaan ini,hatiku semakin sakit dibuatnya. Kau tahu? Karena aku semakin tak mampu untuk melepas dirimu suatu saat nanti."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah lepaskan aku,Min." aku menatapnya sedih. Sebuah permohonan yang aku tahu akan sia-sia. Kami memang tak akan behasil kan?

"Jika aku bisa, aku tak ingin hidup dimasa depan, aku akan menghentikan waktu untuk bisa bersamamu selamanya." Suaranya sedikit bergetar aku tahu ia tak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Lee sungmin, aku mengerti seluk-beluk pria ini, bahkan lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri.

Aku menangkup kedua pipinya, membawa matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Hal yang paling ku benci menetes membasahi pipinya, air mata. ya, aku benci melihatnya menangis. "Kau tak melihat wajahku sedari tadi,Min."

"A-Aku tak bis-sa Kyuhyun-ah.." ia menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan tanganku.

_'Aku juga tak bisa,Sungmin. Melepaskan mu.. aku tak bisa.'_ Aku membawanya dalam pelukan ku, pelukan yang tak pernah ku tahu kapan akan bisa kurasakan lagi. "Jangan menangi, Min-ah."

Aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelukanku. Aku merasakan air matanya menetes membasahi kaus yang kupakai, membuat hatiku sakit. Bayangan kebersamaan kami di waktu lalu makin menumpuk di depan mataku, betapa aku bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum disampingku. Betapa indahnya saat kami bersama tanpa harus peduli dengan yang lainya, hanya kami.

Namun aku sadar, kami tak hidup berdua di dunia ini. aku sadar kisah kami tak akan berakhir dengan indah. Aku sadar perpisahan ini memang harus terjadi cepat atau lambat. Aku hanya tak tahu waktunya akan secepat ini, bahwa kebersamaanku dengannya hanya sesingkat ini.

"Apa harus sekarang,Min?" suaraku mungkin terdengar parau ditelinganya.

Ia hanya menjawabku dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Aku kembali membawa matanya bertatapan denganku. "Kalau begitu jangan menangis." Ucapku sembari mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Aku memperhatikan wajah manis nya lekat-lekat. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa melakukannya lagi setelah ini. wajah manis yang selalu mengisi hatiku, dan mungkin tak akan pernah hilang. Aku suka matanya yang bulat, foxy orang bilang. Dan mata itu yang memang selalu menarikku dalam pesonanya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu tatap. Aku suka hidung nya yang mancung, pipi bulatnya dan bibir plump nya, yang aku tahu tak akan pernah mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' lagi setelah ini.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, menyentuhkan dahi dan hidungku dengan miliknya, sebelum melumat bibirnya pelan. Manis. Selalu itu yang kurasakan. namun hari ini, rasanya seperti menguatkan satu sama lain. Agar kami dapat bertahan setelah ini, bertahan dari rasa sakit yang mengerikan. Aku merasakan bibirku bergetar diatas miliknya, bersama dengan tetesan air mata yang tak bisa kutahan lebih lama lagi.

"K-Kyu.. " bisiknya pelan.

"Gwaenchana,Min." aku tak mau melihatnya makin bersedih, Aku berusaha tersenyum di depannya, walau mungkin akan terlihat aneh dan sangat dipaksakan. "Nan Gwaenchana, Seperti yang kau bilang Kita memang tak bisa melawan takdir. Kisah ini.. kita tahu akan menyakitkan jadinya. "

"aku hanya ingin kau bahagia suatu saat nanti, tersenyumlah walau itu bukan untukku lagi."

"A-aku menyayangimu, K-Kyu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Min-ah. "_ dan selamanya kan mencintaimu._

Aku beranjak dari kasurku, meninggalkan dirinya yang rapuh di dalam kamarku. Aku tahu ia pasti menangis keras setelah ini, sama seperti aku diluar sini. Perpisahan selalu menyakitkan. Memang. Tapi yang ini rasanya luar biasa menyakitkan, sampai aku tak tahu apa aku bisa menghadapinya sendirian.

Masa promosi akan segera berakhir. Aku takut sesungguhnya, saat sibuk rasa sakit itu akan sedikit terabaikan,namun saat aku punya banyak waktu luang, kesepian selalu mencekik diriku hingga sesak. Membuatku ingin kembali merengkuh dirinya dalam pelukanku.

"Sungmin,kau berpacaran dengan Kim Saeun?" pertanyaan Leteuk hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, dan mendapati dirinya sedang tersenyum lirih kepadaku. Bibirnya mungkin tersenyum, tapi aku tahu mata itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang tak kalah banyak dengan ku. Ia berbalik mebelakangiku, "Ya hyung, kami baru saja mulai."

Sakit. Ya, rasanya sakit sekali mendengar hal itu terucap dari bibirnya, tapi aku tahu hatinya tak kalah terluka dibanding milikku. Aku tahu kata-katanya barusan, juka ikut menorehkan sayatan yang dalam dihatinya, dan hatiku.

Aku hanya berharap, entah kapan suatu saat nanti, kami dapat bersama sekali lagi. Tanpa peduli apa pun, tanpa peduli siapa pun.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke Jeju tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"aku butuh melarikan diri changmin-ah." Aku menatap hamparan laut luas didepanku. seandainya rasa sakit ini dapat hilang seiring sapuan ombak. Namun sepretinya malah semakin bertambah parah.

Oh, ya. Pantai ini adalah tempat favorit sungmin.

"dari?"

"Kenyataan… Kenyataan yang mengerikan.. dan menyakitkan."

".. Tak apa, Kyu. Ia pasti bisa terseyum lagi. Dan kau akan bahagia suatu saat nanti."

Pada akhirnya aku melakukan apa pun demi senyum dirinya, biar itu membuat hatiku dan hatinya hancur sekarang. Ya, tak apa, jika dimasa depan nanti ia bisa tersenyum lagi.

I guess this is the end. Now, I will turn away.

I will not trouble anything by going against destiny, and insisting on having my own way.

I will leave everything unspoken. That I want to say and I was going to say.

I will give up any hope might be any chance. So please take care, my love.

Please do not worry even a bit about my broken heart.

Even though we can no longer see each other , I'm thankful for your existence so I could endure all difficult days.

Next time, I hope you meet a good person.

While you are living this live, please forget about me.

Just remind my only wish, Please do smile, even if it's not by my side.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>Honestly as I shipper I do hurt. Good luck, I hope one day, they'll be together.<p>

As every fairytales ending, happily ever after.

PS: kalo merasa pernah baca bagian atas nya , itu ngambil dari My moonlight sonata yang ff nya gak jadi dibikin.


End file.
